


The Taking Down a Douche Job

by LikeRebelDiamonds



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [10]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/LikeRebelDiamonds
Summary: For the prompt:  Leverage, OT3 + any, some rando tries the "How to Talk to Women Wearing Headphones" tactic on Parker. It does not go well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [ Leverage, OT3 + any, some rando tries the "How to Talk to Women Wearing Headphones" tactic on Parker. It does not go well.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/748876.html?thread=98908492#t98908492)

They were double casing the cafe they sat in and the building across the street. Hardison sat in a booth, Parker in the booth just behind him, back to back but for all appearances strangers. He had his laptop, phone and coffee out, looking every inch a cafe patron. Parker had some textbooks she'd stolen from a couple of high school bullies they'd passed on the way in spread out in front of her, t shirt, hair and drip coffee saying 'student' (though if you looked in her notebook you'd find scribblings of floor plans, people's eyes, jewelry and surfing unicorns).

She watched a burly 20 something approach, studiously ignoring him. He walked right up to the edge of the table, knee nearly touching hers, entirely too close.

"Hey, how's it going?"

She ignored him.

He waved his hand: (tanned, rough skin, terrible nails) where her peripheral vision was sure to pick it up. He mimicked pulling the head phones off. "Hey there gorgeous, I wanna talk to you a little bit?"

She ignored him, pulled a book closer. Why couldn't Sophie have done this? She'd have relished a day of people watching.

Hardison shifted behind her, not about to break cover but cocking an ear for trouble. 

He stood there awkwardly half-waving for the longest 40 seconds of her life before she half-turned her head and muttered. "I don't want to talk."

"Aw, don't be like that, you don't even know me. Just take those off and I'll get you some coffee and you can tell me about you and your classes-"

"No." 

"What?

"oh what's that thing people say? No. Thanks."

He stared a second. "Don't have to be a bitc-" He didn't complete the word when her foot connected with his knee. He nearly crumpled.

"What the fuck!?"

"I ignored you three times, like staring out the other way and raising my book up ignore, and told you 'no'. No. Nein. how stupid do you have to be to not get that?"

He fumed, silently, a vein popping up in his head, grip on his rosegold iPhone tightening. A couple people were watching. You could almost see the microscopic wheels in his head turning: "oh no can't be insulted by a woman must insult back.must not be weak."

"Don't try it Tiny" Hardison muttered under his breath, watching out of the corner of her eye.

"Eliot told me men don't bother women when they don't want to be bothered. You should listen to him."

"I'm not going to listen to some-"

Parker smirked. It was the last thing he saw before he fell to the floor. He hadn't thought such a sweet blonde would punch him in the stomach.

**  
When she relayed the story later, Eliot only smiled and said: "That's my girl!"


End file.
